


Keeping It In The Family

by Blueberrysugar



Series: Haikyuu!! Omegaverse AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Verse, Slow Build, alpha Akiteru, the tsukishimas care for yamaguchi very much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrysugar/pseuds/Blueberrysugar
Summary: Since disappointing his brother, Akiteru hasn't been able to make up with him. Somehow he doesn't think that Yamaguchi's increased interest in him after presenting is going to help repair their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self indulgent. Thank Skeletalgeneral on tumblr for _a lot_ of the ideas.

Considering they were both first years, and all anyone could talk about what presenting, it came as a disappointment to Yamaguchi that Tsukishima refused to approach the subject. There were signs everywhere, of someone who had unexpectedly started to feel bad during class, or someone who had suddenly gone into a rut and the teacher had to lock them into the classroom with everyone outside. 

(Hilarious really, what kind of an idiot would go to school feeling bad?) Tsukishima had pointed out more than once.

The first couple weeks especially, were basically filled with first years randomly not showing up to school, only to return a few days later as _something_ else. The smart ones made sure that nobody could tell what they were returning as, opposed to being pigeonholed into a role right away. But those who wanted to flaunt it, who didn’t care, didn’t use suppressors, or any kind of scent masking spray, preferring to let everyone know what they were.  
Not that Yamaguchi or Tsukishima were privy to that information unless they were told. As unpresented first years, they were still considered practically children. They were spectators, watching everyone stumble and awkwardly flirt their way through each period, getting amusement at their expense.

Growing up was not fun, but it _was_ supposed to be exciting. However, with Tsukishima, the conversation was clearly omitted. Maybe because, at some point that had been all they could talk about.  
What kind of Alpha? What kind of job? And then it had turned out that the Alpha they had both wanted to be like hadn’t met their expectations. Tsukishima’s more than anything. Yamaguchi could actually side with Akiteru, and he had in his mind at least realized why the Alpha had done what he had. He was not that much older than them, and with a younger brother who had basically shoved him on a pedestal, how was he supposed to let his expectations fall?  

WIthout anyone to talk about it, and since he was always obsessing over it, his mind constantly going through different scenarios, Yamaguchi was _always_ trying to find a good time to squeeze in something about their future roles, almost wistful as he looked at someone who returned newly presented. Maybe he was  just a little bit too disappointed that he wasn’t the one who was, biologically, an adult. Yamaguchi would rather know what he was going to be, than his brain making him expect the worst. Alpha, beta, omega. It didn’t really matter what he was, as long as Tsukishima was his foil.

Oh Tsukishima.

His budding crush on Tsukishima was something that made him the most anxious at any given time, because, he figured that if their roles didn’t match up, then his chances with his friend would be zero. However, he figured if they did match up.. _if_ they were compatible. Then things might eventually fall into place in the far future.

 

Because Yamaguchi was always _almost_ bringing up presenting again, or perhaps because Kageyama had decided to present in school (another idiot who showed up feeling like crap in the morning), Tsukishima finally gave in on having the conversation, weeks into their first semester after having avoided it as much as he could. Of course, he made it clear that he was _extremely_ bored by it, half reaching up to slide his headphones on, but stopping himself because it was Yamaguchi who was looking at him so eagerly- and stupid conversation or not, he wasn’t going to deny his friend the topic that he (for some reason) seemed hell bent on bringing up.

“And did you see? He just _stopped_ halfway Tsukki, the ball nearly hit him in the face, it was _the funniest_ thing I have seen,” Yamaguchi emphatically announced, shaking his hands right in front of Tsukishima, almost smacking his friend in the process which earned him a raised eyebrow. “And you know how Kageyama gets, his expression-well something like confusion- too bad you were on the other side of the court.” He finished his little demonstration by making the face that he had seen Kageyama made, buttering Tsukishima up with his mockery, before taking a deep breath and asking his question.

“I mean, so what do you think, Alpha, beta, or omega?” The expression of hope at having the conversation was too much, Yamaguchi was _just_ too easy to read, too enthusiastic for his own good as he waited for Tsukishima to reply in the middle of the street.

“Alpha” Tsukishima said blandly, “Kageyama zeroed in on Yachi right away, there’s no way he’s anything else- as much as I’d love him to be a beta. I just hope Hinata is a beta, that would _ruin_ him.” And just like that he’d fallen for the conversation, unable to keep his commentary to himself. If he had only said the one word and cut it short- but the change in Yamaguchi’s eyes was obvious. A tiny little gleam of satisfaction, giving him the opening to say, “And what about you?” Which Tsukishima had been expecting.

He’d been expecting it since the first day of school, when he’d seen another first year come up to Yamaguchi asking if Tsukishima had presented yet. And he’d definitely expected it when he had overheard someone else asking Yamaguchi if he was single. It was a miracle his friend had even been able to hold his tongue for this long, because he’d never told Kei about those conversations, probably a testament of how trustworthy Yamaguchi was. Of course, Kei _knew_ when that kind of thing happened.  
Pretending to be listening to music when people were gossiping had its benefits. 

“What about me?” Tsukishima retorted, with just enough bite to make Yamaguchi give him a tiny little snort. “Alpha. Beta. _Omega,”_ Yamaguchi lifted his fingers up. “I’m guessing I’m going to be a beta,” he offered, as if that made a difference to the conversation, a conversation that Tsukishima did not want to have, “Because of my height, and omegas are usually shorter.”  
He just _didn’t care._ No matter what they were, it wouldn’t change anything, he didn’t think any of the statuses mattered anymore, just because someone was an Alpha, didn’t mean _anything._

“Beta.” He said with a shrug, gently pushing Yamaguchi forward, determined to continue walking to end the conversation. “What? Really? A boring, scentless beta for you too?” Yamaguchi kept his little jabs short as he playfully walked backwards, looking a bit relieved for some reason.

“Isn’t that for the best, the two of us Betas? Then we don’t have to worry about _shit,_ ” he swore to make Yamaguchi give a laugh, although the tiniest lurch of disapproval came along with it. 

If he was a beta, and Yamaguchi was a beta, then it really would be the best, but if it ended up being any different… Tsukishima shoved his bothersome thoughts to the side.

He was going to be a beta. Yamaguchi would be a beta. And they could live happily ever after in their scentless companionship.

The End.


	2. Yamaguchi Ruins the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi observes Kageyama, Tsukki observes Yamaguchi, and in the end Yamaguchi ruins Tsukishima's plans.

“Just look at him,” Tsukishima snidely whispered, leaning towards Yamaguchi, a good week after their conversation about presenting. “He looks _ridiculous.”_

Kageyama’s attempts to woo Yachi had been less than fruitful, with the extremely nervous omega accepting any compliment he gave her. “I guess he doesn’t care yet, doesn’t matter. Any omega will do.” Yamaguchi shushed his friend, having caught the attention of Daichi who was _not_ by any means approving of them making fun of Kageyama for acting.. Well… like a newly presented Alpha. When Yachi had presented, it had messed up enough of the Alpha’s and beta’s in the group for everyone to understand that it wasn’t really anyone fault for acting like an idiot. Even the best of them, Sugawara included, had been affected then. She had the unfortunate, double impact of being a female _and_ an omega. Of course Kiyoko made sure to act as a buffer most of the time, or else Yachi would have probably been scared away from ever being a manager for the team.

Multiple things generally happened when someone presented, the first, was that it took them a good couple weeks to get used to everyones scents,  walking around with a handkerchief pressed to their nose because everyone was _so_ overwhelming. Which was the norm. Even years after having presented, Kiyoko still kept her distance from the others, she was one of the unfortunate ones who was still sensitive to everyone’s scents. Apparently, she had a strong aversion to practically everyone since they were overwhelming.

The second, was that in general, it was accepted that anyone would do for a good couple weeks.  
Anyone.  
Betas were lucky in that aspect, generally able to go about their life like usual, but omegas and Alphas had the unfortunate luck to go around mooning after anyone who was even remotely nice smelling to them. It was the most embarrassing part, and Kageyama, who was already mildly socially awkward was not doing himself any favors.

“Don’t say things. It’s bad karma Tsukki. Neither of us have presented and you making fun of him-”  
“What you think that’s going to make it happen?” Tsukishima gave a snort but didn’t continue, focusing on his friend instead and how distracted Yamaguchi was, still watching Kageyama. In almost apparent jealousy, Tsukishima stepped a bit forward, trying to regain his attention. He really could not wrap his head around why Yamaguchi wanted to present so much, or what it meant to him, but he forced him back to paying attention to him with a quick pinch. 

“Well I don’t know, it’ll just get better when he starts taking suppressants” Yamaguchi hastily pointed out, “Or when he starts getting used to things, we can’t tell what Yachi smells like, maybe it’s really nice and that’s why-”

“Just because you’re partial to blondes,” Tsukishima gave an even louder snort, earning him a withering look from his friend.  
“It’s down to the three of us Tsukki! Hinata, You, Me. You know the last person is just going to be stuck wondering.” 

“Not me.” Tsukishima emphasized “I could never present and _it wouldn’t matter_ ”

He always got a bitter taste in his mouth, thinking about it, or even remembering when Akiteru had presented, and the huge fuss _he_ had made about it, all excited that his brother had ended up just like their dad, and that he hoped he would present just like him too. Yamaguchi especially, had not shut up about his brother for days once he’d found out, his adoration for the older Tsukishima had earned some teasing from Kei in the end. Because Akiteru had been an early bloomer, presenting while still in Jr. High had lent a hand to him being stronger and faster than the other members. But by high school it didn’t matter, even an omega had overtaken him, and had managed to snatch his spot away on the team.

Which was why, Tsukishima had realized, that kind of a status symbol didn’t matter, and he really had no intentions of falling for it. 

Still, there was one thing that bothered him, and that was just the thought of Yamaguchi presenting as something that would not be compatible with him. He didn’t even know _why._ It wasn’t as if they wouldn’t be allowed to spend time with each other, he wouldn’t let people try to pull the ‘Alpha’s and omegas can’t be alone’ card. But just the idea of them being unable to function around each other like normal because of other people interfering was a nightmare. Not that he would even say anything to his friend about it. 

Now if Yamaguchi would only stop looking at Yachi long enough to look at him- and focus on him- and.

Tsukishima stared at Yamaguchi, who was back to looking distracted, gazing in the general direction of the other first years, just as interested as he had been originally. 

Oh no. 

His lips formed into a firm, thin line, more annoyed than anything, moving a little bit closer to check on his friend and at least try and figure out which one of the two he was looking at. 

Obviously. Yamaguchi was staying home for the next few days, and it was going to suck for him, especially as he pressed his hand to his friend's forehead, feeling the feverish tinge across his skin with a thin sheen of sweat.

“Tsukki! What are you doing?” Yamaguchi’s eyes were on him **now,** a nice red blush appearing all over his cheeks.

Really. This couldn’t be any more inconvenient.

Usually Yamaguchi wore his emotions right on his face, but the whole day, Tsukishima had assumed that his excessive interest in Kageyama and Yachi had just been amusement- like his own. And he reprimanded himself for not paying closer attention to how clammy he was to the touch. Considering they spent over 90% of their time together, he was practically an expert on Yamaguchi. He. Should. Have. Noticed. 

“Come on, we are going home” He muttered, grabbing him by the arm and half dragging him to the locker rooms with no explanation, except to tell Sugawara that Yamaguchi was going to be indisposed because he was _presenting._

Which earned him a nice little “Oh,” from his friend, who added, “that explains my mood,” to the end of his sentence.

_No shit Tadashi._

There was no noticeable change as they walked, mostly in silence as Tsukishima resigned himself to what was going to happen. Even his normally chatty friend was starting to look a little more somber, scared actually. It wasn’t something Tsukishima could even joke around about. Everyone knew that it didn’t feel good to anyone, it would never feel good until they bonded with someone and spent their rut or heat with that someone, but that was not happening for years.  
Yamaguchi was going to present. He’d be considered an adult.  
And then.  
And then things were either going to stay the same, or get weird.  
Selfishly, he hoped that Yamaguchi was going to be a beta, even as he helped him bring his things up along with some water, leaving a quick note to his mother on the kitchen table. And then he set to work, helping his friend with the inevitable.

“Really. You should be glad that I caught it before you showed up to practice tomorrow.” Tsukishima offered, trying to disguise his mixed emotions by accommodating Yamaguchi’s room how _he_ thought it would be best to have it. A couple blankets piled on the bed, some snacks handy, and all his homework stacked neatly on the table. He took the cues from what Yamaguchi seemed to want though, not just his own suppositions, especially since once his friends dropped his backpack on the floor, he kept staying close to him.

“I know.. Uh.. I just thought I was dizzy from not eating lunch,” Yamaguchi sighed, finally sinking into the bed once Tsukishima took a step back, curling himself up in the blankets. He was a grabber, even when he was feeling fine, and today the pillow was the first thing he pulled in close. 

“Do you.. Mind staying here a little bit?”

_I don’t want to be alone._

“Sure. If you start making weird noises though I’m out.”

_Why do you think I came?_

He nudged Yamaguchi farther into the bed, climbing on top of all the sheets next to him, pretending not to notice when his friend decided to hold his hand a couple minutes in, pressing his cheek against his shoulder. A platonic sign of affection, familiar since they frequently shared a bed, clothes, snacks- as long as it was in private.

This was normal. _Completely_ normal, he thought. 

If their positions were reversed, he would have asked for the same (probably not).

But it was probably going to be scary, and he knew Yamaguchi was going to be fine, but still. It was going to be gross, and horrible, and long, and tiresome, and they probably would be apart a good couple days before they were able to see each other. He’d always been disgusted that the way humans had evolved seemed to lead to something so _vulgar_ destined for an addiction and obsession towards sex. Still, it wasn’t the time to start spouting about how awful it all was, trying to offer silent support for Yamaguchi instead.

"You don't think.." Yamaguchi sleepily mumbled, "You'll hate me if it's bad?"  
With a sharp breath in, Tsukishima looked at him. By now Yamaguchi _should_ know better. They'd been friends for years, and nothing would change that. But of course he bit all that back, clacking his tongue. "No. Go sleep."

It wasn't comforting, and it wasn't much, but he wasn't comfortable expressing himself like Yamaguchi tended to. Raw and complete. Nope. Not for him. He did hold Yamaguchi's hand tightly, making little shushing noises when Yamaguchi made any kind of fitful noise. 

Loyally, he waited until Yamaguchi was asleep before slipping out of his grasp, quickly heading out before his mother arrived.

**> Text me when you wake up.**

He made sure to send that message, having set Yamaguchi’s phone on the bed with the ringer on so it’d be on hand once he woke up. Probably when Yamaguchi woke up he'd be slightly panicked.. looking for him. 

It would be easy to fool himself into thinking that Yamaguchi was going to be a beta. An Alpha mother. A beta father. The chances of being a beta or an Alpha were so high, so impossibly high, that there had never been any supposition of the contrary in _his_ mind.

Too obviously though, after spending time with him that evening (part of the reason he’d stayed that long), he knew his friend was going to be an omega.  
He knew better than to fool himself. And that already caused a nice little crack in his plans to keep things from changing between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this feels so slow, the next chapter has Akiteru finally though! Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos.. on this and the other stories 8)


	3. How 'cute' defines an omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi finally meets up with Tsukishima after having been absent for a week. Tsukishima has no problems with Yamaguchi being an omega, but maybe he should have.

“Tadashi! Just look at how cute you are!” Tsukishima’s mother could not stop grabbing his cheeks, making Yamaguchi squirm right at the front door. Undoubtedly, the entire neighborhood could hear them, “They’re right, omega cheeks _are_ so much softer than any others.”

“Mm- preffy sure das a lie,” He said as his cheeks continued getting played with, relieved when she finally pulled away to greet Kei, who looked mildly annoyed at having had to wait so long on the doorstep.

“I was going to spend the night since I have to ah…. Catch up on so much homework, and Tsukki offered to help since he’s _so_ smart.” Yamaguchi grinned at his friend, almost missing the crease that briefly appeared on her face.  
Her crease.  
Kei’s stiff shoulders at her reaction.

“Well..” She looked between them, of course she wanted to say something, but he hastily pulled out the paper his mother had given him. “She said you can call her if you want, it’s not a problem since uh. Kei isn’t really anything yet..”  
She looked relieved at that, waving them in as they both left their shoes in the foyer, Kei giving the longest, loudest sigh in the world as they walked in. The entire day, any time someone had tried to act different around Tadashi because he was an omega, Tsukishima had given grunts and groans of disapproval, clearly his mood was souring with every new interaction. 

“Oh, Akiteru is here too.” Yamaguchi perked up, looking around. He could _smell_ him. He couldn’t get over that new ability. How clear everything was, as if he’d missed out on half of what the world had to offer before. The slightest change in someone’s mood, was now exposed to him as he wandered around. He’d opted to not use any sort of suppressants just so he could manage all his new abilities better. Most males would have been ashamed at having presented as an omega, but he didn’t mind _too_ much. Tsukishima hadn’t cared, so neither did he. From the moment he’d told him about how he’d presented, his friend had done nothing more than lift an eyebrow, and tell Yamaguchi that he better not drool too much during lunch. Once the first month was over he’d probably start taking something, but for the moment he was enjoying being privy to everyone’s secrets way too much.

“Tch. Really? Well we won’t get dinner with them.” Tsukishima scoffed, as he pulled his friend towards his door, making sure to pointedly ignore Akiteru’s closed door which was right next to his room.

“I. Am. So. Done” He muttered, practically throwing his stuff on the bed. “Yamaguchi how can you _stand_ all the touching.”

_Because I like the attention._ The thought bubbled up into his mind as he warily looked at Tsukishima.  
The one person that he wanted to ‘read’ and he couldn’t because he hadn’t presented yet.  
Fact 1: Omegas _loved_ physical attention.  
Fact 2: Omegas thrived off praise.  
Fact 3: Yamaguchi loved the Tsukishima household

“..Oh right. You’re an omega.” Tsukishima gave a snort, sliding into the chair on his desk. “I noticed you couldn’t keep your eyes off a certain setter-”

“I _barely_ checked out Kageyama ok!”

“...I meant Sugawara..”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, watching Yamaguchi as his face seemed to turn every shade of red possible.

Alright so he _had_ stared at Sugawara, but how could he not? The Alpha smelled so good, like mint, fresh unlike most of the other more ‘masculine’ Alpha scents. And he was lean. Promises of sweetness and caring all bundled up with each laugh and smile he gave him. He _may_ have overdone it that day with asking him for help on serves. Even Daichi who was a beta had such a nice safe scent. Like cinnamon, making Yamaguchi want to press his nose right up against his shoulder blades, wrap his arms around the captain, have him give him some real private lessons-

“You’re _thinking_ about them aren’t you.” Tsukishima looked at him disapproving over his glasses, shoving a book to Yamaguchi’s chest. “I know it’s your first day back but control it Yamaguchi.” The weak protest that he wanted to give completely disappeared as he looked at Kei, wanting to scream at him. _Kei_ was the one he couldn’t stop looking at most of the time anyway and he hadn’t even presented. It was awful how his crush on his friend was suddenly overwhelming. There was definitely something to be said about imagining Tsukishima crouching over him with that disapproving look the entire time he’d been presenting and then having to face him at school as if nothing had changed.

Tsukishima could never know, especially since he was sure that the trademark sneer was not meant to be sexy.

“Just help me with the homework, I can’t believe this lasted a whole week. A _week_ Tsukki.” Most people presented in 3 to five days. But seven? Seven was considered unlucky, and honestly Yamaguchi dreaded going into heat. “I have no idea what this all means.”

An awkward pause later, and Yamaguchi  looked up, only to be met with Tsukishima frowning. That reminder had made him less than happy, especially since his cheeks had turned a nice splotchy pink from embarrassment. 

“Yeah. You took your sweet time. If we hadn’t texted..” Tsukishima had plenty of people to talk to, that wasn’t a problem. But he found the majority of them annoying, and most of the questions had been about Yamaguchi.  
What was he? When was he returning? He hadn’t said a word to anyone, preferring that Yamaguchi give that announcement himself. If he’d kept the conversation going, it would have been an invitation to keep prying into their life.

“Alright, well can you help with this…?” Yamaguchi could tell that Tsukishima was a little uncomfortable with the entire topic, and he set to work, trying to figure his homework out with the help of his friend. Pages became problems, and soon they were done.  
Much too soon.  
It was nice to be sitting close to Tsukishima, their elbows occasionally bumping together, and Tsukishima’s bland scent of deodorant lulling Yamaguchi into a compliant state. Tsukishima was an excellent teacher, when he wanted to be. Either that or Yamaguchi was an attentive learner. That was a possibility because he couldn’t stop staring at Tsukishima’s pursed lips the entire time. 

_Anyone will do._  
The sudden reminder of Tsukishima’s words made him uncomfortable, because they sounded too close to the truth at the moment. Anyone, Everyone. Even his friend who was probably not interested in a scrawny male omega.

Well he’d never had a real preference anyway. A set of pretty eyes and blonde hair always turned his head. _Now_ he was just being drawn in by everyone’s pheromones.

Just as promised, dinner was in Kei’s room, with a movie playing. Tsukishima disliked eating dinner at the table when Akiteru was home, because his brother insisted on trying to make small talk, attempting to reconnect by bringing up some of their childhood interests. Tsukishima always scoffed at that, but Yamaguchi didn’t mind. He liked Akiteru. Their occasional texts always cheered him up, especially when he was able to make Akiteru happy with any kind of news about their achievements.

He _really_ liked his scent actually, from the first whiff he had taken at the doorstep, but if he said anything to Kei he was never going to hear the end of it.

Akiteru, was similar to Sugawara, in the sense that he had always made him feel welcome, and cared for, and the scent was just like summer. Not that summer had a smell, but he associated him with it now. The entire house was sprinkled with it, even Kei’s room. Regularly his brother attempted to mend the bond that he’d broken years prior, which was why the room had hints of his scent, but the wall that Kei had up was thicker than cement. 

“So what’s the plan for tonight….” Yamaguchi finally asked, once it was close enough to bedtime to ask. Usually they shared a bed, or some blankets on the floor, but this was the first time they’d be ‘sharing’ after he had presented. The part of him that wanted to stay like normal really wanted to sleep with Tsukishima as proof that it didn’t matter. The omega side of him wanted to be held, and pulled in nice and close after the horrible week he’d just had. 

“The usual.” Tsukishima didn’t bother looking away from the documentary, slowly eating, his chin resting on his hand. “You can shower first. I’ll go after. Then we can sleep.” He was deadpanning at the television, daring for Yamaguchi to say anything about how it was no longer appropriate, or that they shouldn’t.

But Yamaguchi didn’t. Why would he? He craved contact more than breathing.

A half hour later and Yamaguchi was in bed with Tsukishima, both of them with damp hair and on their phones. Tsukishima was looking up new songs to add to some of his playlists, while Yamaguchi was texting. The silence was comfortable, and subconsciously, Yamaguchi inched closer, until he was pressed against Tsukishima, chin on his shoulder. The closeness itself was all that he needed. Touch starved and sensitive, he took a couple breaths in to appreciate Tsukishima’s seemingly scentless body. Scentless now, except for his body wash, and lotion, giving Yamaguchi something to enjoy, his cheek slowly rubbing against him.

“Are you trying to.. Scent me?” Tsukishima suddenly rolled to his side, staring at Yamaguchi with slight confusion. Yamaguchi’s cheeks flared up a dark red again, “w-what? Me? No. **no.** ” at least he hadn’t been trying to, but maybe he had. A little bit.

They both stared at each other, Tsukishima setting his phone slowly to the side out of curiosity. This was a new science project for him, and Yamaguchi could tell that he was suddenly analyzing him. The few times that Kei ever became interested in anything, he would soak up the information until he reached a satisfying conclusion to his study. Omegas and Alphas and betas had stopped being interesting to Kei, but maybe it was because Yamaguchi was now part of that realm that he was showing budding signs of intrigue. Or it could also be because Yamaguchi was acting differently, and he wanted to figure out how to stop it.

“Ok. Yeah. I think I was.”  
Yamaguchi quietly admitted, since Tsukishima was looking over his glasses at him.

“So you really can’t help yourself..” There was a tone of interest as Tsukishima scoot in a little closer, prodding Yamaguchi’s scent glands with his finger, right under his chin, along the sides of his Adam’s apple. The skin there was sensitive, and soft, causing Yamaguchi to smother a little laugh as he was examined. It almost tickled actually, and he could tell that Kei was making his pheromones just spread _everywhere._ He’d reek of him the next day, which made him unexplainably pleased. The blankets and pillow were sure to soak up his scent too, and Tsukishima would undoubtedly be walking around with Yamaguchi’s smell on him for days.  
“Ah…. I’m still trying to control everything. It’s my first day out Tsukki. Give me a break.” He nudged him away from the sensitive part on his neck, giving him a grin. “But if you’ll let me.. Do it to you.. It’ll make me happy.” Even platonic friends scented each other, a sign of closeness and affection, but he knew Tsukishima probably wouldn’t like anything too obvious.

“I’ll smell like you though.” Tsukishima pointed out.

“Everything smells like me right now Tsukki. I’m in your bed.” That thought hadn’t crossed the blonde's mind, but he gave a shrug, sliding his glasses off. “I guess you’re right.” It was neither permission, or rejection, but just a fact. Once Tsukishima presented, Yamaguchi would probably be covered in him too.  
The happiness Yamaguchi was feeling just amplified tenfold at the thought, making his stomach flutter with butterflies, his hopeful, sappy grin was returned by a little smile on Tsukishima’s part.

His curiosity seemed to be satisfied, as he turned onto his side away from Yamaguchi with a nice yawn. “I’ll wake you up. Night Yamaguchi.”

If only sleep was as easy to fall into as a ‘night’. 

For Yamaguchi, the minutes dragged on, even after he heard Kei’s soft snores, driving him crazy. His skin was still prickly and hot, maybe it had been a mistake sleeping in the same bed, and even worse, he was starting to feel the heat in his stomach coil around, making him squirm even more in place. When he did go to sleep, it was restless, the remnants of presenting were still there. Sensitive, needy, every stereotype that omegas were given were true at night, when Tsukishima’s neck was in plain view, when he couldn’t resist wriggling closer, resting his face against his friend’s back. And that at least was calming enough to allow him to sleep. Platonic cuddling was a thing with omegas. That’s what he told himself anyway, even as lust was seeping from every pore.

Out of the bad ideas they’d had in their life, this probably fell under the ‘don’t try again’ category. He liked to move around quite a bit, and through the night, his arm found itself around Tsukishima’s waist, holding him nice and close against his own body as if he could leech the warmth right out of him.

It was simultaneously torture and heavenly to be that close to someone, to share in their space, and to enjoy each little movement they made. Through his dreams, Yamaguchi indulged in every single breath Tsukishima took. Whatever feelings he had for him, in a drowsy state, were amplified to something completely sexual. They were hot. A smothering sensation in his heart, an ache that didn’t go away no matter how close he pressed himself. In the back of his mind, he knew that what _would_ satisfy him, would be Tsukishima pinning him down on the bed, claiming him. That was what every single omega dreamed about after all.

Because of his jumbled dreams, waking up hard was probably to be expected, except Yamaguchi wasn’t just hard, he was wet too, the damp spot in his pajamas having seeped through soaking into the sheets, his cheeks heating up as he realized what was going on. While he’d been presenting, he’d been alarmed at how much of it had _come out,_ but now he was struggling to stay calm at the quantity that was between his thighs.

And just his luck, he was trapped, with Tsukishima having rolled on top of his other arm, none the wiser to what was happening, or that Yamaguchi was suddenly trapped in a little hell. Ordinarily he wouldn’t have minded waking him up, but at the moment he had made a _mess_ in his friend’s bed, complete with a stiff cock pressed against him. This was great. Tsukishima who was disgusted and made fun of anything like that, was suddenly going to become _very_ privy to an omega’s reactions. Tsukishima was going to look at him with   _disdain_ and probably kick him right off the bed instantly. Yamaguchi tentatively tried to pull his arm out, hissing quietly as he inched it out. Nice and steady. _Nice and slow idiot, don’t wake him up, don’t wake him up._

**And then the alarm.**

Just his luck, the stupid alarm on Tsukishima’s phone went off, causing the blonde to stir, hand reaching over to turn it off. “Mm..morning..” Yamaguchi quickly tucked his hand away, rolling into a little ball, “m-morning.” He hated this, how sensitive he was, and how good Tsukishima’s low rumbly morning voice sounded like. Part of his was on the verge of becoming hysterical, panic making his heart pound, the other side of him was excited by the situation. Tsukishima being so close. Tsukishima drowsy. Tsukishima’s messed up hair. The worst thing was knowing that even if he succeeded in getting his friend to leave, he’d be stuck. He didn’t have extra sheets to change the bedding, and he didn’t have enough time to do laundry before they left. And His Mother. She would _immediately_ know something had happened if she stepped into the room.

Tsukishima wasn’t oblivious, even that early in the morning he could tell something was off, and before Yamaguchi knew it, he had turned over to face him, half lidded eyes scanning his face.  
“Are you ok?”  
Fuck.  
He couldn’t handle how Kei looked at that moment, with his guard down, his golden eyes focused on _him_. Definitely, the hand reaching up to his face to push his bangs to the side, feeling his clammy forehead, was unexpected, and Yamaguchi nearly melted into the bed just from that alone.  
Sheer. Relief.

“I.. I woke up turned on..” He was under Tsukishima’s spell, the little touch seemed to have said _it’s alright Yamaguchi, I’m here._ Kei became visibly frazzled, but his hand didn’t move, although it twitched slightly against Yamaguchi’s skin.  
That had been ridiculously impulsive of Yamaguchi, and his lip started to twitch, the last thing he needed was to cry. A needy, whiny, crying omega. Tsukishima was just going to _love_ that.

A breath from the blonde.  
An exhale.  
Pink tinging his neck as he pulled his hand away.

“Does it...hurt?” It was a tense question, but it at least wasn’t revulsion. 

“No….it’s just.. I feel warm..” Yamaguchi waited for Tsukishima to say anything, or to leave. “Want to go to the restroom..?” Tsukishima wasn’t looking at him anymore, and at first Yamaguchi thought he was getting shy, with his eyes cast down, lip twitching as he bit down on his bottom lip. 

Instead he realized he was trying to make out the outline underneath him of _that._

“That’s not the only problem.” Yamaguchi’s voice got tight again, as Kei reached for his glasses, sitting up  to see what exactly Yamaguchi meant.

“Oh.”

Oh indeed. Oh god. Oh my. Oh fuck. Yamaguchi didn’t want to look. He knew it was gross, _he_ was disgusted by it, the slick substance that seemed to get through _everything_ and made everything _reek._

“Don’t look. Please.” Yamaguchi whispered, “I know it’s gross. I’m sorry Tsukki- I’ll clean it up, I’ll make sure it goes away. God don’t look, I’ll be late to school j-”

Chapped lips met his own, Tsukishima quickly shutting him up. It was rough, and demanding. The kind of kiss that Yamaguchi knew mean _shut up_ but he would accept that over nothing. It had come out of _nowhere_ for him, why Tsukishima had done it, or his reasoning behind it were things Yamaguchi would eventually question, but he let his own lips press back, a relaxed sigh breaking the kiss as his heart stopped racing, the panic that he’d felt mounting completely dissolved.

“I’ll clean up.” The blonde was calm, even after the kiss, keeping himself as poised as if he’d done nothing. “Just go to the restroom. I can make sure my mom doesn’t find out.”

Yamaguchi dumbly nodded, spellbound, still staring at Tsukishima’s lips wide eyed. Tsukishima could have him do anything, and he would do it for another kiss. He hardly registered getting up, or being handed a towel and ushered out across the hall, and it was only after he had showered, and relieved himself, that he realized that Tsukishima undoubtedly had seen his drenched bottoms. But he hadn’t cared. Tsukishima had seen it _all_ , and he’d done nothing except _kiss him_ and while it was true that pheromones sometimes affected unpresented people and made them act irrationally-  Yamaguchi hoped, that maybe that wasn’t the case, and maybe, possibly, their feelings for each other were along the same lines.

By the time he finished, and as he opened the door, still riding his little high, he did happen to bump into the wrong Tsukishima. 

Very wrong, because suddenly the comfortable scent of summer surrounded him, making his pupils dilate, and his eyes go wide as he stared up, clutching his messy clothes in his hands.

“Have a good morning Tadashi?”

The good natured teasing made his stomach clench. Unlike Kei, who had the ability to make him melt from how sarcastically mean he was, Akiteru could be _playfully_ mean. Together, both of the Tsukishima’s were the death of him. 

“A-akiteru. Good morning.” He was doing his best not to breathe, not to fall into the stupor of his Alpha scent, but he was quickly crashing, focusing on his sharp teeth, on his lips, probably giving moon eyes to him, before he had his hair ruffled.

“You’ll get over it, just.. Be careful not to look at people like that. It’ll give them the wrong idea.” Akiteru’s words were dreamy, and Yamaguchi nodded, the words going right past his head, arching his neck, in a silent little plea to be scented.  
Scent me.  
Please.  
Oh god.  
“Akiteru...”  
He’d taken a step closer, and that startled the Alpha, a sharp spike in his pheromones letting Yamaguchi know that he was apprehensive.

“Oh geez..” Akiteru gave a look down the hall, and then back at Yamaguchi.

“Maybe next week, when you’re not acting like this Yamaguchi.” The shift to his last name made him focus, a blush heating up his face.

“Go back to Kei.”

The soft prompting, along with a little nudge in that direction, had Yamaguchi scurrying back into Kei’s room, trying to satiate himself with _his_ scent.

_Anyone will do._ Tsukishima turned to look at him, and the words came back to mind, especially as his heart clenched again, staring at his unpresented friend. That really couldn’t be true. “I’ll meet you downstairs for breakfast, we’re going to be late otherwise.”

Tsukishima didn’t comment on his flushed face or glassy eyes, although his hand lingered just a little on his arm before he stepped out to use the bathroom.

Thank god, because Yamaguchi didn’t want to explain to him, out of everyone, especially after what had happened, that he was feeling weird again because of him, but also, because of Akiteru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! And hey Akiteru finally appeared ;) Thank you for the kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys haven't noticed by now I'm a slut for omegaverse lol. Going to be updating a lot in December since I have two weeks of vacation! So not just this fic but the other ongoing ones. Also this is definitely. slow and steady. Mostly because I'm painfully creating how these three will work together in the end.


End file.
